


The Ballad of Arrowheart

by Lord Angelcake (EuterpesChild)



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 08:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8198951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EuterpesChild/pseuds/Lord%20Angelcake
Summary: Written in January 2016.If you don't understand the genre of written ballads/story poems, you'll probably have a bad time.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheCityLightShow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCityLightShow/gifts).



The wind, it was howling

The storm, it did gale

On the evening on which

We begin our tale.

 

Game Kirra, Arrowheart's captain, she stood

Swung wide-legg'd and strutting away down the poop

"Heave, men!" She cried as they strained 'neath the flood

"I can taste land!" And a voice cried "Ay-oop!"

 

"A man overboard," came a shout from above,

A coracle tossed in the roiling waves

Ropes thrown as hands strained to keep all afloat

To keep them from death in a watery grave.

 

The man raised, all worked then to throw the sea out,

While Kirra stalked down to see who was he.

Her Australian tones did carry her shout

To ask who it was given up by the sea.

 

"Alan, a captain of worldly renown

Boarded and wounded and thrown overboard

To think that I once had the ear of the Crown

While now I am left under rain over-poured."

 

"Bras Alan," cried Cap, "He who conquered the sea,

The terror of e'en the sailors of Spain?

But surely not this poor wretch: nay, who is he?

And where shall we leave him when we reach the main?"

 

"Tis I, my game Kirra, known all abroad,

Yet mutiny struck me, and great loss of luck;

Many have fallen to this Welshman's sword,

Yet now it would seem my misfortune has struck.

 

"Do what you will, but do not let me rot!

Kill me or use me, betray me or save,

If you are your legend, believe me. If not,

Then you are condemned here as worse than a knave."

 

Our captain did ponder amidst the gale.

Alan was legend'ry, this much was true.

If he she betrayed, hero she'd be hailed.

But if he she kept... She shouted back "You!

 

"Promise me this, if you stay with my crew:

That you'll with us fight, and me you will serve.

And if I discover that you've not been true,"

"Then kill me. Yes. You I will love,

 

"And Arrowheart too, I shall serve as my own.

To you and your crew, my fealty I swear."

And he rushed to assist where his hands would be known,

And soon our good ship no more sailed through the air.

 

So Alan and Kirra were thus joined as one,

And quickly were named the most fearsome foe.

They loved and they sailed under wind, rain, and sun,

And live on eternal in our legends. So:

 

The wind, it does howl

And the storm, it does gale

On this evening on which

We finish our tale.


End file.
